


Truth or dare

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU!students, Cutie pies, Field Trip, Fluff, Law trying to calm him down, Luffy wanting some fun, M/M, Robin knowing, Romance, Sanji acting as usual, Truth or Dare, annoyed!Zoro, frustration and crush, so who'll dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "For some reason our teacher thought it'd be amazing to go on a field trip and after she went to sleep some jock thought it'd be even more amazing to play truth or dare and now my best friend betrayed me and dared me to make out with you, the person I've been lowkey in love with for a year" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening! Thank you again for all your kudos and bookmarks, I appreciate that! Hope you'll like this one. Please let me know what you think about it!

"So, whose turn is it?" Franky asked.

Everyone looked away. The tall guy frowned.

"What? Come on! That wasn't even my idea to begin with! Nami, assume your responsibilities."

The redhead retorted immediately.

"Hey, this wasn't only mine! We voted! That's everyone's decision!"

"With great power comes great responsibilities," Usopp said.

"What was that for?" The girl asked.

He shrugged.

"Don't know, came to me with the moment."

"Some of us didn't vote for this," Law objected.

"Come on Torao!" Luffy said. "It'll be fun!"

"And you already used this argument, Luffy-ya."

"But still," Nami added, "no one had a better idea."

"Nami-swan's ideas are always the best!" Sanji shouted, approaching the girl who stepped back to keep the same distance between them.

"Mine was a good one," Zoro objected.

"Oi, in what 'going to sleep' is an entertainment, Marimo?"

"Yeah!" Luffy approved. "That's not funny at all! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Please someone keeps him from doing the 'dare' part," Usopp whispered. "He'll do anything as long as it's something amusing to him."

"What about you Zoro?" Robin said. "If you want to leave so bad and be left in peace, play the game now and you'll have your peace."

"Says the one reading," Zoro replied. "I could just leave now too."

"Uh, what did you just say to the lady? Well if you wanna leave you can do so now!" Sanji said angrily, about to stand up and go fight him as usual – and he would have done so if Nami hadn't stopped him in the process.

"Shhh," she hissed. "The teacher's asleep!"

"So what, who begins?"

"I say, Zoro's first," Luffy laughed. "I'd take 'dare' with him!"

Oh gosh, Zoro and Luffy on a challenge? They'd just destroy everything around them. They couldn't let them do that, or it'd be the end before it even got the chance to begin.

"What about a soft start? I say let's begin with 'truth'" Nami suggested.

"What? No!" Luffy frowned. "I wanna take 'dare'."

Next to him, Law sighed, annoyed. He didn't even know what he was going here in the first place. But whatever.

"And what about you take 'dare' and someone else finds the subject, then another person chooses the people."

"Great idea! So I take 'dare'."

Law rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "whatever".

Everyone looked at the person on Luffy's side. Sanji looked back at them.

"What?"

"Choose the subject," Franky explained.

"Oh. Okay."

He glanced at Nami, then Robin, and sketched a smile. What a perfect chance to experience here! He couldn't miss this opportunity.

"How about a make out? Yeah, make out sounds good."

"What?" Luffy's disappointed voice raised in the camp. "That's not a funny challenge!"

"Oh wait for it," Usopp replied. "Depends on who is concerned."

"I say Sanji and Zoro," Robin calmly declared.

No one talked. Silence. Zoro and Sanji were quietly staring at each other, shocked. What the fuck...?

"No," the blond said. "I mean, I'm sorry Robin-chwan? I can't do that."

He was gently looking at her, with a forced smile.

"Well yes," the woman answered smiling innocently. "You can do it, you just don't want to. And you are the one who absolutely can't say no as you were the one who brought up this idea in the first place. So you should have prepared yourself to face anyone here."

"What?" His fake smile disappeared for good. "I'm not kissing this green jerk!"

"Hey, who's the jerk here, ero cook?!" Zoro replied, pissed off by his behavior.

"Shut up, crappy swordsman! You didn't even want to participate anyway!"

"Oh well, yeah? But I'm thinking about staying just to piss you off, curly eyebrow!"

Sanji almost chocked.

"You son of a bitch."

Zoro let go of a little laugh. He didn't want to do it. He knew Robin perfectly well, and he also knew she knew what she was doing. He cursed her for this. He also cursed the redhead witch for this stupid game, and Luffy's new best friend for encouraging it. And finally, he cursed Sanji with all his heart. The man was messing with his feelings without even knowing it. He was so going to cut him in two when he'll have his swords back – as swords weren't allowed in a school trip.

"So you're gonna kiss, and what?" Luffy suddenly said. "What's the big deal?"

He'll also take care of that idiot of supposed best friend later. Oh man, he missed his swords so much right now.

He turned to Usopp to look for some support, but he hid himself in his blanket as if it would protect him from any decisions. Well, actually, this time, it did. Franky didn't care, and Law was discreetly smiling. That motherfucker.

He walked towards Sanji and the man stepped back, not sure of what the other man was planning to do.

"Wow, you're not seriously thinking about-"

Zoro grabbed his tie and dragged him to him. Their faces were suddenly so close. His cheeks colored a little but he didn't care now.

Petrified, Sanji didn't react. That was going too far for him. He didn't expect his idea to turn against himself, he didn't expect Zoro to take it seriously, he didn't expect any of this.

His heart was pounding way too fast in his chest.

Zoro leaned on, and their lips were so close, Sanji didn't even think and broke the space between them. The heat around them grew horribly hot. Zoro lost his grab on his tie and put his hand on his back, definitely breaking the space between their bodies. It was warm.

It was comfortable.

They felt so good in each other's arms. Sanji put his hands on Zoro's face as if he was trying to be sure of what was happening, without really knowing if it was what he wanted.

Oh Gosh. That wasn't a simple kiss, the man was taking advantages of this with a damn French kiss! What the fuck did he think he was doing? He couldn't let that happen – but then again, it felt so good.

He brutally stepped back for good and looked at Zoro, his eyes wide opened, who looked back at him as shocked.

"What the-" he started.

"I... it... it was the game," Zoro replied coldly with a blank face.

None of them moved. Around them, nobody dared to talk. Even Luffy remained silent. And, honestly, the men didn't really care. They had forgotten about the others. What had just happened wasn't supposed to happen. And still, there was this feeling...

Zoro took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving," he said as he started to walk away.

And the next second, a hand slipped into his, and a voice said :

"No, wait!"

He only turned to find himself kissing – again? – his crush. His crush was currently kissing him, and he didn't do anything this time to get this. God, if he had known a French kissed was the solution, he would have done it sooner.

He hugged him, and the blond hugged him back. And then...

"YEAHH!" Luffy suddenly screamed.

The two parted, surprised.

"So finally, you did it," Nami commented.

"THAT was fun!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't tell me everything was about getting us together," Zoro asked.

"Well if you weren't that stupid – yes, both of you! – that wouldn't have been necessary!"

"Curse you all," the man grumbled.

"Hey, what did you say to Nami-swan, moss-head?!"

"What, wanna fight again, ero cook?!"

"You bet I want, stupid seaweed! Getting together doesn't change the fact you shouldn't treat ladies like you do!"

And before they could even start their fight, their teacher suddenly awoke from her sleep and punished them all within a minute.

Because you don't mess with Dadan of the mountain. And you especially don't want to mess with Luffy's grandfather's friends.


End file.
